Love Triangle between Eragon Arya and Islanzadí
by Clay19
Summary: The war is over Eragon and Arya are finally together. Arya has become Queen. One night while Arya is away Islanzadí gets Eragon drunk and then sleeps with him. Arya finds out she gets mad but forgives him. A couple of weeks later they find out that Arya and Islanzadí are both pregnant with his child. When Arya finds out she decides that they all will become a family.
1. A good time

They have just gotten married Islanzadí has stepped down from Queen and has passed it to Arya.

Eragon swept Arya up in a passionate kiss, lifting her onto his hips and holding her there securely with his arms. Arya buried both her hands in Eragon's hair and proceeded kissed him senseless. Eragon started to walk carefully over to the bed on the far side of the room which seemed to have gotten a lot larger than he last remembered. Arya barely noticed Eragon walking as her tongue brushed against his lips, begging for entry. Eragon swiftly opened his mouth and their tongues met in the middle for the second fiery dance of the day.  
Eragon arrived at the bed on the far side of the room and laid Arya down upon it. He quickly followed while being careful not to crush her. Arya's hands then began to stray down onto Eragon's chest, following each muscle downwards until she found the hem of the shirt he was wearing and promptly removed it with a satisfied smile.  
Eragon felt the shirt about to be removed and resentfully broke the kiss to allow the material to pass. Seeing an opportunity Eragon began to kiss Arya's jaw, moving slowly up to her ear listening to Arya panting all the while. At the corner of her jaw his mouth turned down onto her neck and he began to gently bite at the creamy skin. This sudden pain amongst the pleasure caused Arya to hiss and moan which only served to make Eragon bite harder, leaving marks on her neck and a smile on her face.  
As Eragon's progress reached Arya's collarbones he brought his hands up and gently slid the shoulders of her dress down to her upper arms kissing every new bit of skin as it appeared. Eragon could sense Arya's frustration at being pinned down, helpless to suffer every pleasure imaginable. Arya had had enough of this and pulled Eragon's face up to meet hers and began to show him how much she had enjoyed his lips through using hers.  
Arya, showing far less patience than Eragon then continued to kiss down his chest, lightly scratching, all the way to his waist.  
"Arya, are you sure?" Eragon managed to ask through moans of bliss.  
She looked up and smiled a sly smile.  
"Of course"  
She then proceeded to lick a blazing trail across the top of his waist gaining a sharp hiss of pleasure from his lips.  
The next few moments seemed to slow down for Eragon, every feeling magnified, every sight in perfect clarity. What Eragon saw was Arya slipping her fingers around the waist of his trousers and begin the seemingly age long descent down his thighs. Arya, while keeping a cool domineer on the outside was actually trying to keep her hands from shaking she was so nervous.  
Eragon couldn't take the sight of the scene before him any longer for fear of losing control so threw his head back and let his sense of touch make up for the lack of sight.  
Arya continued pulling down the offending trousers until, finally, his member sprang free almost fully hard. Arya gasped at the sight of Eragon's well over average size and felt her mouth go dry. _'Will _it even fit?...' was the only thing that crossed Arya's mind. She cautiously reached forward to grab Eragon and felt his throbbing length in her hand; this pried another delicious moan from Eragon's lips which only spurred Arya on further.

"_Eragon, Eragon. What shall I do with you? It seems you trust me too much, Shadeslayer."  
_Eragon's eyes widened at her use of mental communication but was stopped from voicing his thoughts by Arya's lips landing playfully on the taut skin of his stomach. Eragon moaned slightly as she started to kiss lower, moving slowly, inch by inch to the place where he most desired her touch.  
_"Uhhh, Arya, go lower. Please!_"  
He saw her smile cruelly and watched in dismay as she reverted, kissing back up to his lips, just as slowly and torturing him until he was clasping the bed sheets tightly in his hands.  
She smiled, kissed him once and passionately on the lips before kissing down his neck, down his jaw, chest and flat stomach. She stopped just short of where she knew that he wanted to be touched. She was such a tease. Eragon could see the mysterious glint enter her eyes as she leant down and took skin from his stomach in between her teeth and sucked. The suction and feeling of Arya doing such a thing to him left Eragon gasping.  
Teasingly, Arya inched slowly lower, again just short of where he was burning for her attention, getting harder every second that she delayed his pleasure. Oh, how he wanted to flip her back over and take her but he'd spent so long waiting for her… he could wait a little longer. Maybe. If she stopped teasing him like that.  
She grinned evilly, taking another section of his skin into her mouth, sucking, licking and nipping it playfully and teasingly._  
_Eragon growled and hissed, becoming animalistic due to the way that Arya was handling him. Eventually, he would have to take control of the torture but for now, he revelled in the burning pain of being denied what he sought so profusely.  
That's why the sudden lick onto his smouldering member almost extracted smoke when Arya finally nourished the appendage that she had purposefully been ignoring. Eragon's fingers threatened to tear through the bed sheets as another lick set him moaning. Arya had such power over him and she seemed so talented at this that Eragon's mind was driving him to the brink of insanity. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer like this.

Arya, slowly at first, started to pump Eragon's hard length, making Eragon arch in sudden pleasure. As she continued to stroke up and down Eragon's hard member she could feel Eragon shake slightly and subconsciously moan for more. Arya, not one to disappoint, then gave a single lick with the tip of her tongue across the top of Eragon's member. Eragon nearly shouted out at, at first, the pleasure, and then the cruelty of taking it away again. Arya then gave a villainous smile up at Eragon before plunging mouth first at Eragon's member, taking it as far as she could.  
Eragon, who saw nothing of the smile, had no warning for the overwhelming pleasure due to his head already being thrown back. He simply saw stars as the rushing of heat went to his groin grew to such a point he was surprised that he could maintain control over himself. Arya then continued to pump Eragon's length with one hand while her mouth enveloped the rest. This combination of pleasures was causing Eragon to near his climax faster than he ever thought possible, he felt the heat pooling in his stomach grow and start to head down towards his groin. He tried to move Arya from his member but when he tried to lift her head she winked at him and dropped back down and re-doubled her pace to one only an elf could manage. Eragon suddenly bucked and writhed, as if in pain and with a final cry spilt his hot seed into Arya's mouth. Arya felt the hot liquid hit the back of her mouth and moaned in satisfaction, this vibration only extended Eragon's burning pleasure causing him to spill the last of his seed into her mouth. Arya swallowed every drop around Eragon's length and slowly brought her head up with a smile across her face. Eragon could honestly say it was the most amazing sight he had ever seen, little did he know he would see an even more amazing one that night.

Eragon tenderly reached down to Arya's face and still half in a daze, pulled it up to his own and shared another heart stoppingly passionate kiss. Through his mind he could feel her need for him and was almost shocked at the strength of it, it even rivalled his need for her. Eragon was at a loss as he had just climaxed and had nothing to quench her thirst for now. Arya was listening to this internal struggle in Eragon's mind with a smile, even if he had nothing to offer, which he did, she would still wait. Arya rolled over so Eragon was on top and failed to suppress a giggle at the surprise in Eragon's face of her sudden position change. She was normally opposed to being under someone, it gave her a sense of being powerless but with Eragon she felt warm, safe and abnormally happy. Yet another grin broke across her face at the thought of this which Eragon appreciated as he too only felt truly safe with Arya.

Arya gently started to push Eragon downwards. Eragon, who was oblivious to what she was thinking, just went with it. As Eragon was pushed down he started to kiss and nibble ever bit of glorious creamy, pinecone scented skin he could reach which, lucky for Arya, included her chest. Eragon started to gently bite and suck on her right breast while kneading the other one with the ball of his hand, occasionally rolling and pulling the nipple in his fingers. Arya gasped as Eragon did this and after a few moments she felt him switch his mouth and started the same process on the opposite side.  
As glorious as it felt Arya knew she had to keep Eragon on his downwards journey so continued her efforts to push his head further down her body. Eragon, feeling the downwards pressure managed to tear himself away from Arya's glorious breasts and allowed himself to be pushed further down to Arya's flat, toned stomach. Eragon's kisses and breath felt as hot as dragon fire on Arya's skin as he panted just centimetres from it.  
Eargon kissed his way south to Arya's waistline and arrived slightly disgruntled. She was still wearing her leggings. Eragon decided to deal with this great injustice with a swift tug and the slight tear of fabric. What the leggings concealed was, from that moment, the most amazing thing he had ever seen but this was still not the best thing he would see that night. Underneath those cursed leggings were Arya's long, slightly muscled legs which Eragon knew were much stronger than they looked. He also noticed that she was also hairless, similar to him but what Eragon revelled in most was her skin. It was a floorless slightly tanned cream colour which Eragon knew must be woven with magic for nothing was that stunning naturally.  
"Actually, I'm one of the few who does not alter my appearance with magic. I believe it's... deceitful" Arya's voice cracked towards the end of her statement.  
Eragon realised Arya had been listening to his thoughts but what he didn't notice was that she was biting her bottom lip in anxiety, wondering what he thought of her now she was completely unclothed. Arya didn't have to wait long for the answer to her question as Eragon looked up from his journey down her creamy skin with a look that she could only describe as mesmerising. Eragon's eyes seemed to soften as he slowly came to terms with what was going on in Arya's head, Arya could see both in his mind and in his face his utter disbelief at the situation, she saw herself through his eyes and saw what he could only describe as perfection. She saw both the lust and love that Eragon had for her, how he had longed for her for so long, how he had admired her in situations where she thought she had lost all strength. Arya then had a rather surreal experience as she saw herself blush. Eragon rested his head on Arya's stomach and smiled up at her for a moment until he started to laugh.  
"What is so funny Shadeslayer?" Arya asked with a hint of sarcasm  
"I just don't think I've seen you blush before" Eragon answered before he followed with a fresh round of chuckles.  
"Is that so" commented Arya, almost glad for the conversation to take her mind off her nerves. "Well instead of looking at my face perhaps you could continue in your previous direction?" Arya smiled cheekily  
"Well, orders are orders I suppose" Eragon replied in an equally joking manner.  
With that Eragon dropped his face to the task at hand, or rather mouth. Eragon began with a solitary lick up Arya's slit which sent a delightful shiver up Arya's spine in response. Eragon slowly began to explore Arya's heat with the tip of his tongue with a feather light touch, all the while Arya shook and moaned with pleasure and frustration. She tried to tell Eragon what she _needed_ but the words refused to rise from her throat so instead she sent the most complex message she could in her current state.  
_"MORE!"  
_Eragon, like any man, was delighted to hear her need for him and began to rub the flat of his tongue against Arya's wetness and reached up to Arya's chest and roughly took a nipple in his hand rolling and pulling it. This delicious torture was driving Arya insane but she knew that if insanity felt like this she would live happily in an asylum. Arya felt heat pooling between her legs and her climax coming faster than she ever thought possible, light shivers seemed to be constantly flowing up her back while hot flushes went down her front. Eragon then very lightly took Arya's clit between his teeth and began to suck on it, the effect was cataclysmic. Arya screamed, but no noise came out, she arched her back so far she was balanced only on her shoulders and feet. Eragon, whose mouth was secured to Arya's heat raised a hand and placed it on her stomach, securing her to the bed. Arya knew if Eragon continued further she would lose all control so with a superhuman effort of will she managed to speak.  
"Eragon...stop"  
Eragon looked up expecting something to be wrong.  
"Don't finish... not yet. I want you... inside me."  
Eragon could almost feel the heat of Arya's blush in her face from between her legs but only smiled. He travelled back up her flawless body and met her lips once more in a fiery kiss which Eragon poured every ounce of love and adoration in his body into. This sudden love and passion hit Arya like a wave, both through the kiss and through her mind as Eragon thought only of her and her absolute perfection in his eyes. Arya tried to pull Eragon closer, needing his body further against hers, and wrapped her hands behind his head and roughly pulled him on top of her feeling his comforting weight fall on her and their warmth melt together. Eragon tried to lift his weight off of Arya, fearing her discomfort but found Arya simply hugging him tighter against herself and burying her head in his neck. As the newly admitted couple simply lay there they felt their minds calm and begin to meld to such a point where they were unsure were one consciousness stopped and another began. They both basked in each other's thoughts, feeling and memories, coming across both good and bad.  
Arya's voice softly drifted through the joint consciousness_ "Do you like what you find" both the_ vulnerability and self consciousness evident in her voice.

Arya slowly sat upright and Eragon followed, this ended the couple up with Arya sitting on Eragon's lap with his member pushing her stomach. Arya slowly rose up on her knees until she was above Eragon's member and looked down. She saw Eragon's simply massive member, hard as rock, pointing straight for her core, and at both his impressive length and girth she knew this would be no easy task. Eragon was silently observing her thoughts and was careful not to let his feeling of want to thrust hard into her core spill over into her thoughts. Arya's mind quickly sifted through how she could do this and found what she reckoned to be the best answer. Eragon was struggling to keep up with her train of thought and suddenly realised what she planned to do and shock overcame him.  
"Arya NO!" Eragon shouted both mentally and out loud but it was too late.  
Arya dropped with all her weight onto Eragon's shaft and speared herself completely onto it filling her completely. A cry echoed around the room but Eragon wasn't sure whose it was as he was fairly sure he felt her pain as well. Arya dropped her head into Eragon's neck and started to try to breath normally again. Eragon held her tight and could feel her whole body shaking, desperately trying to adjust to his sudden intrusion into her.  
Arya then, to the delight of Eragon, began to grind her hips in Eragon's lap feeling his length seemingly stir her insides, stretching her in ways she never thought possible. Eragon at this moment thought he had died and reached paradise. His head was thrown back and his fingers had torn none too subtle holes in the covers of his bed from the exquisite pleasure that was rippling through his body getting better by each passing second. Arya then did possibly the most shocking thing Eragon had ever seen her do, she reached underneath herself and began to stroke Eragon's member while it was buried within her. Eragon flew forwards and clung to Arya as if she was his only source of life and bit her shoulder to stop himself from screaming in pure bliss. The bite hurt Arya but knowing it was a product of her pleasure made it fade from a painful experience and only intensified the burning pleasure washing over her body. Arya then slowly started to change her grinding movement to an up and down one which started to make Eragon's huge member pull and stretch her core in a way which made her moan and whimper in delicious delight. Eragon could feel through their connection that she was adjusting more and more to his size and the pain was fading into glorious, all consuming pleasure.  
Eragon smiled and sent with a slight sadistic tone to Arya_ "My turn"  
_Arya simply smiled as she trusted him with her body and soul, utterly and completely. Eragon lifted Arya slightly off his lap and began to thrust up into her. Arya threw her head back and moaned loudly at the feelings running through her body. Eragon stifled another cry by biting Arya's shoulder, gently at first but hearing Arya's gasp followed quickly by a moan he bit harder.  
Arya continued to ride the mind blowing ride which was Eragon's bucking motion and began to feel heat beginning to pool in her lower stomach and she knew her first release was upon her faster than she thought possible. Eragon, feeling Arya was close, changed angle so he fit her deeper inside and unknowingly hit her in a place even Arya didn't know existed. A body tearing wave of pleasure ripped through Arya's body making her shake and quiver from head to foot causing her walls to grip Eragon's member with such force he feared if he would ever get it back. As the brain numbing pleasure slowly began to fade Arya regained the ability to think straight and sat up straight in front of Eragon.  
Arya smiled an ear to ear grin "That was amazing"  
"Just you wait" Replied Eragon with a grin which was bordering on villainous.  
Eragon pushed Arya forward so that she slid off his lap and landed onto the bed, facing him, all the while with his member still buried deep inside her. Eragon leered down at Arya at the thought of what he was about to do and Arya replied with a bigger smile as she saw his metal representation of what he planned to do to her. Eragon took Arya's thighs in his hands and hooked them over his shoulders, taking advantage of her natural athleticism and pushed himself closer to her so that her thighs were resting flatly against his chest and his arms hooked around her back, gripping her shoulders to aid his leverage. Arya had never dreamt of being in such a vulnerable position but under Eragon so felt so sure of herself and utterly safe in the love that she knew he had for her.  
Eragon then slowly pulled out of Arya, who was still slightly shaking from her first climax, until only the tip of his length was inside her. Only then did he briefly pause before, none too gently, slamming back into Arya, filling her further and faster than anything she had ever felt. Eragon then started the cycle again, pulling out, pausing then slamming back in. Despite the intense feelings of pleasure raking through her body Arya wanted more, she _needed _more.  
_"Eragon..." _Arya even managed to sound breathless in her mind _"I hate to interrupt your simply..." _She paused as he slammed into her once more, _"aaaaamazing activities" _Arya knew she was struggling to keep her chain of thought _"But... GO FASTER!"  
_Eragon rid his cycle of the damned pause and slammed repeatedly into Arya's wet core over and over again until the room was awash with the sounds of their juice soaked skin slapping together. Arya's body hugged tightly around his member, almost pulling it, every time it pulled out and slammed back in. Eragon was sure he couldn't last much longer as almost every time he plunged deep into Arya it drew a hiss of pleasure which increased the pooling heat to an almost unbearable level.  
Eragon was surprised at the force he was using but looking down into Arya lustful eyes he saw only her desire for more of his glorious thrusts. Arya screamed as Eragon's hand grazed over her clit and her whole body briefly shook and seemingly the whole around her. Eragon's mind managed to decipher the thoughts in Arya's head which had been seemingly been blended by the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body and continued, gently at first, to rub her clit. He started with a simple tap on it which gained a hot shiver up Arya's spine and a small whimper. Slowly getting the idea he used his first finger and began to rub in circles, all the while smashing deep inside her at an ever increasing pace. He started to push harder with his finger and hearing Arya let out a sound which seemed to be between a pained cry and a very pleased moan brought in thumb and gently pinched her clit between them. This latest effort to push Arya over oblivion met with another scream but nothing seemed to come out. Arya's head was thrown back with her mouth open wide nearly struggling to breathe and her eyes bulging to such a point she was worried she may have to heal herself if it continued. Finally Arya managed to gulp down a much needed lungful of air and felt her body convulse and quiver at the ever continuing feeling of Eragon's rock hard length ram into her again and again driving her closer to what seemed like both paradise and insanity.

Eragon's unrelenting slamming was beginning to take its toll on his stamina and he was feeling the familiar feeling his final warning.  
Eragon looked down at Arya and knew that he could never imagine a more perfect moment with anyone, he knew from then he would never love anyone else, he never _could _love anyone else, as long as she was there with him he could do anything.  
_"Eragon?..." _Arya snapped Eragon out of his trance which she had been following carefully. She gently cupped his face and gave him a look which seemed to make him melt.  
_"Come with me"  
_Eragon allowed himself a smile before hardening his face for the task at hand; he was determined to make her come before him. Eragon started his brutal rhythm once more pushing himself to the hilt into Arya's core. Arya knew that things like the G-spot didn't matter, not when everything was being so deliciously rubbed by Eragon's glorious length. She moaned with pleasure as he continued his slamming into her. She could feel her orgasm building, she could feel her deep internal muscles throbbing at least as hard as her clit, showing Eragon without words, just how tight, warm and wet she could get.  
Eragon had a sudden need to occupy all parts of his body as his member no longer felt enough. He reached down with one hand and proceeded to none-to-gently roll and pinch Arya's clit between his fingers. This extracted another hiss of both pain and mind numbing pleasure. With his other hand and mouth which he felt was being cruelly deprived of the creamy skin of Arya's, he reached up and began his body-shaking assault on her big round breasts. Eragon knew his end was near and was determined to finish Arya at the same time. He picked up the pace to a speed which was fast even for elves, his body practically a blur as he slammed down on Arya leaving her breathless and utterly at the mercy of his body splitting member.  
Eragon felt something building up in him, like a pressure getting ready to explode within him. He worked his hands up to her head and buried them in her hair, grabbing fistfuls as she sent him stumbling over the edge of oblivion.

His back arched in unvoiced pleasure, the sensations washing over his over-sensitive body as he felt his release flowing through his stiff member and squirting out of the end like a fountain causing him to grip Arya's thighs tightly and dig his nails into her creamy skin, making her moan which only succeeded in bringing his finale crashing harder down upon him in a euphoric state. Through his mind's connection with Arya, he could see the effects of pleasure upon her body again, triggered by his seed pulsing hot into her body."Ahh, ahh, Eragooonnnnn!"  
The cry was both mental and physical as Eragon watched the pleasure knotting in Arya's stomach unwind, the sensations like a sea washing over her body, lapping at her limbs and causing them to shake and writhe in the pleasure that he caused. Heavy lidded with a double dose of pleasure, Eragon delved his mind deeper into Arya's body to see her muscles contracting and convulsing, causing Arya into a near fit of pleasure. Suddenly, the pleasure was more than visible – Eragon could feel it thrumming through his own body, the surges of electric pleasure setting his nerves on fire and collating in the apex of his body in a build-up of pleasure that Eragon had never felt the likes of before. Arya's pleasure was washing over his, triggering another orgasm in his own body, the pleasure was blinding and Eragon bit into Arya's shoulder to stop himself from screaming out.

As they rode out their climaxes together and slowly wound down until Eragon lay on the bed with Arya on his chest. They lay there in complete silence just comfortable in each other's presence.  
He couldn't help but smile at the new side he was seeing of Arya, a side he doubted anyone had truly seen before. He felt privileged not only that she loved him but that she trusted him with such a fragile part of her smiled and lent down to kiss the elf which was now suffering from a severe case of hiccups."Let's get some sleep, tomorrow could be... Interesting"The next morning he woke her up so she can get started with her duties as queen.

Later that night Islanzadí showed up they got to taliking and soon they were drinking and then got drunk.

"Eragon are you OK?" Islanzadí inquired and Eragon just nodded in reply.

"Maybe this will make you feel better." Islanzadí said and she pressed her lips to Eragon's in a passionate kiss and Eragon's eyes rolled back in a dreamy haze at the thought of Islanzadí kissing him and he couldn't figure out why she was doing this.

As they separated lips Islanzadí looked to see Eragon had a dazed look on his face.

" Islanzadí what was that all about?" Eragon asked only to have Islanzadí seductively giggle at him.

"Come now Eragon do you think I invited you to my house and into my bed by accident? I invited you here to have a good time." Islanzadí gratefully said.

Eragon smiled lovingly at Islanzadí as he wrapped his arms around her back now understanding how she truly felt about him. Their faces continued to get closer to each other until their lips met again.

Eragon and Islanzadí had their eyes closed in complete bliss as they kissed passionately. Eragon still had his arms wrapped around Islanzadí's back rubbing it sensuously while Islanzadí ran her hands through Eragon's hair.

The two continued to kiss as Islanzadí opened her mouth to allow Eragon's tongue to enter and began to explore her own mouth. Cerulean eyes stared endlessly into light-colored ones as their tongues fought madly in each other's mouths.

Eragon soon began to reach for the sash, but not before looking into Islanzadí's eyes asking for permission. Islanzadí responded with a wink and with that Eragon undid the sash and she broke the kiss to allow the robe to fall off.

In response, Islanzadí slid her hands down to the hem of Eragon's shirt and pulled it off. She then made quick work of his boxer shorts which by now resembled a tent with his erection at full strength.

Both lovers gazed at each other's bodies with admiration and personal lust. Islanzadí had fair skin, a smooth flat abdomen on a slender waist, wide curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs, and sizable and round breasts.

Eragon had broad shoulders on long toned arms, a strong chest with chiseled abs, long powerfully built legs and his long twelve inch member which looked so tantalizing to her.

"Islanzadí, you look absolutely stunning." Eragon said making Islanzadí blush.

"You're quite the looker yourself Eragon." Islanzadí replied.

The next moment Islanzadí laid on her back with her legs spread apart and Eragon lay in front of her and licked his lips as he gripped her folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked tasty to him.

Eragon decided to start by teasingly running his tongue across Islanzadí's clit while using his fingers to prod away at her moist insides. She moaned at this as he traced her folds and teasingly rubbed his fingers on her clit.

Eragon continued to work his fingers on Islanzadí's clit as Islanzadí continued to moan in pleasure at her lower regions being teased by his hair. She thought Eragon 's tongue was very skilled inside her.

Eragon then snaked his right hand up her slender body and began to toy with and caress her breasts. This only served to make the dark-haired woman wetter and raised her arousal even further as now her face was covered in a deep blush.

Eragon continued to hungrily lick away at Islanzadí's folds as he teased and fondled her breasts with Islanzadí helping him fondle her tits as an aroused result. Islanzadí whimpered as Eragon worked his skilled tongue on her wet innards.

Eragon then took his hands off her breasts and bought them to her perfectly shaped ass and lifted it up bringing her closer to him. This in effect caused the pleasure Islanzadí felt to double and by now she was screaming in total pleasure.

Eragon felt Islanzadí's insides begin to tighten around his tongue and knew she would come at any second. Knowing this, he continued to work his tongue faster inside of her while swaying his tongue from side to side.

Eventually Eragon met his success as Islanzadí came to her release and released her inner fluids onto his tongue. Eragon drank up all of her delicious fluids taking care not to leave a single drop behind.

"Islanzadí, you taste just too damn good to me." Eragon said to Islanzadí.

"Thanks Eragon, now how about I return the favor so I can say the same about you?" Islanzadí said with a seductive smile.

"Works for me." Eragon smirked as he sat in front of the bed with Islanzadí's kneeling down in front of him, his cock directly in front of her face.

Islanzadí smiled at the sheer size of it, as she gripped his cock and began to jerk him off. Naruto lowly moaned at her soft touch as she continued to pump his shaft with her right hand while using her left to bounce and toy with his balls.

Islanzadí's then began to tease the male by trailing her tongue from the underside of Eragon's ballsac all the way to the tip of his manhood. Eragon shivered at the feeling of Islanzadí's hot tongue on his cock.

Islanzadí continued to trail her tongue on Eragon's shaft before taking the head of Eragon's erection into her mouth. Eragon moaned in pleasure from the warmth of Islanzadí's mouth as she swirled her tongue around his shaft.

She then took Eragon's cock as far down her throat as it would go, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Eragon's eyes went white as Islanzadí continued to suck on his cock while using her vocal cords to stimulate him.

She then took it a step further by cupping her well-endowed breasts and enclosing the bottom half of Eragon's cock in them. With the combined feeling of Islanzadí's warm mouth and her soft breasts on his cock, Eragon was sure that he would come at any second.

Islanzadí continued her ministrations on Eragon 's cock moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated while rubbing her soft breasts on his manhood, taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on his veins.

Islanzadí' soon felt Eragon's member begin to twitch inside her mouth and could tell that he was about to come. Knowing this, she began to work her tongue on his cock faster while continuing her paizuri strokes on Eragon's cock.

Soon Eragon came to his release as his cock spasmed sending a thick torrent of semen into Islanzadí's mouth. Islanzadí swallowed her fill of the semen and released his cock from her mouth and breasts.

Eragon came down from his pleasurable high and barely had time to breathe before Islanzadí was all over him kissing his face and chest. Eragon returned the kisses as the two continued their heated make out session.

The next moment Islanzadí was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and she looked back at Eragon and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him.

It worked as Eragon got behind her and began to tease the dark-haired woman by rubbing the head of his erection on her folds making Islanzadí blush in the process. He then gave Islanzadí a playful spank before sliding himself into her taking her virginity.

Eragon found Islanzadí's womanhood to be warm and tight while Islanzadí found Eragon's manhood to be hard and thick and stretched her to her limits. Eragon let the warmth of Islanzadí's pussy surround his length before he started pounding into her.

Islanzadí moaned loudly as Eragon pounded into her at a vigorous pace. She began to work her hips to meet his thrusts as her body rocked from the power force of his thrusts.

Eragon moaned in pleasure as Islanzadí's plump ass smacked against his crotch while he thrust into her with relenting speed. Islanzadí's ample bust heaved from his relentless pounding as Eragon watched them mesmerized.

Eragon then let go of Islanzadí's hips and cupped her swaying breasts and began to toy with and fondle them. Islanzadí whimpered in pleasure at Eragons teasing of her sensitive tits and his unrelenting thrusting.

Sweat began to pour from both of their bodies as Eragon continued to send his manhood flying into her pussy with unbelievable speed and power and eventually Islanzadí decided to give up on moving her hips and just let him do all the work.

Islanzadí's eyes went white as Eragon continued to pleasure her jiggling breasts while continuously sending his cock jetting into her core. Islanzadí's turned her head and planted her lips on Eragon's in a passionate kiss.

Electric blue eyes gazed endlessly into light-colored soulful ones as the pairs tongues danced wildly in each other's mouths. Islanzadí's and Eragon moaned into the kiss as Eragon continued to squeeze and pinch Islanzadí's breasts while slamming his length into her core.

With one final thrust, Islanzadí's pussy wrapped around her lovers cock causing Eragon's cock to spasm and flood her womb with semen. The couple panted as Eragon released Islanzadí's breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Eragon cuddled up next to Islanzadí and smiled at his dark-haired lover as the two affectionately nuzzled each other.

" Eragon you sure know how to show me a good time." Islanzadí said.

"Well would you care for me to show you some more good times Islanzadí?" Eragon asked.

"Sure, I'm game." said Islanzadí who laid on her back and spread her legs apart before Eragon got on top of her and began to rub the head of his still-erect member on her folds making her blush return in full to her face.

Eragon soon reentered Islanzadí's warmth and began a new barrage of thrusts into her tight soaking heat while she began to buck her hips to match his thrusts.

Islanzadí wrapped her arms around Eragon 's back as he pummeled his cock into her moist inner tunnels. Islanzadí also decided to wrap her legs around Eragon's waist to pull him deeper inside her.

Eragon let out a husky growl as he continued to slam his manhood into her fiery core while watching her breasts jiggle back and forth with each thrust. Eragonreached forward and cupped Islanzadí's Big breast's and began to suckle them.

By now Islanzadí had lost all control of herself and was shaking uncontrollably from the pleasure her lover was giving her. Eragon circled his tongue around the delicious orbs of flesh and kneaded them together as he continued to pound into her.

Eragon continued to tease the dark-haired woman's tits as he mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy with her inner walls grinding his cock with each thrust. Islanzadí continued to buck her hips to meet his powerful thrusts.

Islanzadí panted lustfully as Eragon's cock jetted into her tightening pussy. Eragon released Islanzadí's breast and planted his lips on Islanzadí's neck and began kissing and nibbling away at her neck.

Islanzadí had her eyes shut tightly in pure ecstasy as Eragon continuously pounded into her while moaning from the feeling of Eragon's teeth on her neck. Eragon continued to nibble away at Islanzadí's neck until a bright red hickey appeared on her neck.

Finally Islanzadí's walls clamped down on him again unleashing another torrent of semen into her needy womb. Eragon collapsed and fell forward landing face first into Islanzadí's ample bosom.

Islanzadí ran her fingers through her lover's hair. Eragon sat up to look Islanzadí in the eyes and their lips met in a passionate kiss as Eragon removed his cum-soaked cock from her which, much to her surprise, was still hard.

"Eragon, what do you say to one more round before calling it a night?" Islanzadí asked him.

"I'm all for it." Eragon eagerly responded before getting on his back as Islanzadí turned around in the opposite direction and lowered herself down onto his still erect cock before Eragon began to thrust into her once again.

Islanzadí screamed in ecstasy as Eragon pounded into her with the same speed and relentlessness as the other two times amazed that he hadn't worn down or gotten tired at all. She really was impressed at the high level of stamina he possessed.

Eragon continued to send his cock rocketing into Islanzadí's pussy as Islanzadí worked her hips to grind his cock inside her. Eragon took his hands off Islanzadí's shoulders and reached up to cup and once again begin toying with her breasts.

Islanzadí whimpered from the combined feeling of her lover's teasing of her sensitive tits and her lover's big throbbing cock that continued to slam into her inner walls making her insides burn with lust.

Eragon continued to caress and pinch Islanzadí's jiggling tits while sending his cock crashing into her tightening walls. Eragon couldn't decide which was better, the feeling of Islanzadí's soft breasts in the palms of his hands, or the feeling of Islanzadí's warm walls enveloping his cock.

Islanzadí felt herself getting close and she could tell from the way he was moaning that Eragon was about to come to. Knowing this, she spread her legs even wider to allow him more room to send his cock thundering into her pussy and began helping him to grope and tease her breasts.

Their efforts eventually paid off as Islanzadí's walls squeezed down on Eragon's cock sending one last tidal wave of semen into her womb. Islanzadí lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Eragon, sweaty and exhausted."Well Eragon, it looks like I'm all yours now." Islanzadí told him.

"And why would he want you when he has me mother." Arya told her mother. Eragon and Islanzadí turn to see Arya in the bedroom doorway looking very angry. "It's not what you think she got me drunk I didn't know what was happing." said Eragon. "Its true I did get him drunk so I can fuck him." said Islanzadí. Arya was mad but she will not allow that to happen again so she went over to Eragon made him put on his clothes and then they went home leaving a naked Islanzadí in the doorway.


	2. Becoming a Family

Several weeks later Arya told Eragon that she is having his child he was so happy that he started to kiss her. The two lovers engaged in another heated, passion-filled kiss, but there was something more to this kiss than with all of their other kisses. There was want, desire, and above everything else, lust.

Soon the kiss deepened as Arya opened her mouth and allowed Eragon to slide his tongue into her mouth, where Eragon and Arya's tongues began a lust-fueled battle for dominance.

Cerulean blue eyes gazed deeply into piercing orange eyes as Eragon's tongue ravaged Arya's mouth as their tongues continued their sacred dance of love.

Finally after what seemed like years, they broke the kiss. Eragon looked intently into Arya's eyes which by now were heavily-lidded with lust for him. They both knew what was coming next, and from the desire in each other's eyes they both wanted this badly.

Arya, reached for the edge of Eragon's shirt and lifted it up and over his head and tossed it to the floor. She then made quick work of his boxers and tossed them aside.

Meanwhile Eragon gripped her shirt and pulled it over her head, then he pulled down her pants and tossed them aside. The young couple paused for a moment to take in the sight of each other's perfect bodies.

Eragon had broad shoulders on strong muscular arms, a solid muscular chest and powerful chiseled abdomen, powerful legs, and to top it off, his member which now stood tall and proud, and looked absolutely delicious to her.

Arya had a smooth flat stomach on a petite waist, wide curvy hips, long creamy legs, toned yet somewhat meaty thighs, and on top of all that, luscious ample breasts and the beautiful pink folds of her soaked womanhood.

"Arya, there's no question about it, you really are a true angel." said Eragon making Arya blush. Eragon always knew just what to say.

"You look pretty handsome yourself Eragon." replied Arya.

The next moment Eragon and Arya were in a 69 position with Arya's womanhood hovering over Eragon's face and Arya's face just over his manhood.

" Eragon are you ready" said Arya who gripped his erection, and toyed with it.

"Ready when you are Arya" said Eragon who gripped her folds with both thumbs, and spread them apart to see the wetness within.

Eragon then began trailing his tongue onto Arya's clit while prodding at her insides with his index finger making Arya moan in pleasure at her lover's handiwork.

In response to this Arya started to jerk off Eragon's cock while toying with his ballsac. She then began running her tongue up and down Eragon's shaft making Eragon shiver from how warm her tongue was.

She then surprised Eragon by cupping her huge breasts and enclosing Eragon's cock in them. The sheer feeling of the pliable orbs of flesh on his manhood made Eragon's eyes roll into the back of his head giving him a look that made it seem as though he had died and gone to heaven.

Arya almost burst out laughing at how comical he looked as she began to stroke her endowments onto Eragon's cock which by now was as hard as could be. As she did that she engulfed the top half of Eragon's cock and began to suck on it.

Meanwhile Eragon continued to prod away at Arya's pussy while burying his tongue as far as it would go into her. This made Arya blush from how hot his tongue felt inside her.

Both lovers continued to pleasure each other as they both began to feel themselves getting ready to come at any second. Knowing this, Arya continued her paizuri strokes on Eragon's cock being extra sure to pay close attention to the veins of his cock.

Meanwhile Eragon buried his whole mouth into Arya's womanhood. This in effect doubled the pleasure that Arya felt while allowing Eragon to get every last drop of her tasty fluids.

Finally the pleasure they felt became too much for both of them as they both came at the same time. Eragon unleashed a thick torrent of semen into Arya's mouth as Arya released her delicious fluids onto Eragon's tongue.

Arya released Eragon cock from her mouth and her breasts as she licked Eragon's cock clean of the semen. She then swallowed the semen as she got off of Eragon, who had just finished licking her pussy clean of her fluids.

"Tasty Arya" said Eragon while smacking his lips making Arya giggle.

"You're pretty tasty yourself Eragon" replied Arya who then got on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and seductively licked her lips at Eragon.

Eragon then got behind Arya and began to tease the black-haired woman by rubbing the head of his manhood onto her wet folds. He then continued to tease her by easing himself into her as slowly as possible, but the more he slid himself into her, the harder it became to control himself.

Eragon moaned at how warm and tight Arya's womanhood felt around his length, while Arya moaned at how big her lover's length felt inside her. Eragon then began to pound into Arya's heated core which made Arya bury her face into the pillows in front of her while screaming in pleasure.

Eragon smirked at this as he continued to pummel his cock into her pussy. He then reached forward and cupped the black-haired angels heaving breasts and began to squeeze and fondle the jiggling mounds.

Sweat began to form on both lovers bodies as Eragon slid in and out of Arya with ease. Arya looked back at Eragon with a glazed look in her eyes and pressed her lips onto Eragon's. Arya then began trailing her fingers under Eragon's chin as their tongue's drenched each other in their own individual nectars.

Eragon and Arya groaned into each other's mouths and the lewd sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Eragon's crotch was sent flying into Arya's plump ass. Arya's entire face by now was covered in a hot red blush as Eragon continued to pleasure her breasts while jetting his cock into her warmth.

With one last movement of his hips Arya's womanhood coiled around and pulled on Eragon's length firing an impregnating burst of semen into the blue-haired angel's womb.

Eragon pulled out of Arya and gathered her in his arms and held her close to him while the two lovers nuzzled each other affectionately.

"That was so amazing Eragon." said Arya.

"Thanks, you were pretty amazing yourself Arya" said Eragon

"Are you up for some more fun Eragon?" said Arya and Eragon agreed without the slightest hesitation. The next moment Arya was straddling him backwards as Eragon held onto her petite waist and he slowly eased himself into her slender form again.

Arya's blush returned to her face and she gripped the sheets as her lover began to thrust into her once again. Eragon instantly reached up and cupped her jiggling breasts and began bouncing the soft orbs of flesh in the palms of his hands.

Arya whimpered in pleasure as Eragon was now pounding into her at an inhuman pace. She couldn't believe the immortal stamina he possessed.

Arya turned her head to look into Eragon's eyes and their lips met as Arya worked her hips in tandem with his thrusts. Piercing brown eyes stared deeply into entrancing emerald-green ones as the pair shared a passionate kiss.

Eragon soon felt himself getting close to another orgasm and with the way Arya was moaning into his mouth, he could tell she was getting close as well. Knowing this, Eragon continued to pummel into her heated core all while continuing to squeeze and pinch her breasts.

Eragon's constant teasing of her breasts finally paid off as Arya's pussy wrapped around him again causing his cock to spasm sending another wave of semen into her.

Eragon and Arya collapsed to the bed and panted out of exhaustion. Arya looked back at Eragon and looked to see him looking less tired than she was which didn't really surprise her.

"Eragon, I can honestly say that your level of stamina never ceases to amaze me." quipped Arya and all of a sudden a mischievous smirk appeared on Eragon's face.

"Well Arya get ready to be amazed again." said Eragon and the next second Arya found herself pinned underneath Eragon in a legs-up version of the missionary position with Eragon planting a lust-fueled kiss onto Arya's lips.

Arya comically rolled her eyes at how energetic he was as she wrapped her arms around Eragon's neck and returned the kiss as Eragon once again slid into her and began to pump his member into her once more.

Arya began bucking her hips to meet Eragon's thrusts as they continued to make out. Arya slid her tongue into Eragon's mouth as Eragon slammed his cock into her pussy again and again.

Eragon and Arya continued their lust-fueled make out session that was only fueled by their own seemingly endless amount of stamina. Arya blushed and moaned into Eragon's mouth as Eragon continued to send his hips flying into her crotch.

The two lovers soon broke the kiss and Eragon took one of Arya's firm nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it. Meanwhile Arya began nibbling away at Eragon's neck attempting to leave a hickey on his neck.

Arya continued to grind her hips against Eragon's crotch as her walls were constantly rammed into by Eragon's length as it was repeatedly sent rocketing into her core. Arya continued to nibble away at Eragon's neck and eventually succeeding in leaving a blood-red hickey on his neck.

Arya locked her ankles around Eragon's neck as he continued to bury his cock into her pussy. Naruto felt himself coming to his release soon as Arya's walls tightened around her giving him all the more reason to slam his erection into her hot, tight inner caverns.

Soon the pair gritted their teeth as Arya's walls clamped down on him one final time allowing him to flood her womb with his seed.

Eragon pulled out of her one last time and pulled the sheets over their still-warm bodies. Arya wrapped her arms lovingly around Eragon and Eragon did the same to Arya.

"Thank you Eragon" said Arya.

"For what Arya?" asked Eragon?

"For loving me." answered Arya.

Eragon smiled at this and shared one last kiss with Arya before the two faded off to sleep into each other's arms.

They were soon woken up from somebody ponding on their front door. Eragon got up and went to the door and opend it to see Islanzadí standing there looking beautiful. "What do you want Islanzadi. You

know that Arya is still pissed that you got me drunk and that we had sex." said Eragon. "I know but this is important can you please go wake up my daughter?" asks Islanzadi. Eragon nodded. And went to go wake up Arya. "Baby your moms here she want to talk to you." said Eragon.

"I'm up lets go see what she want."said Arya. She puts on some clothes and they went into the living room.

They get there and see her looking at the pictures.

"Okay mom what do you want at this time of the night?" demanded Arya.

"I did not want this to happen but I cant get rid of it." said Islanzadi. Arya sighs "Just tell us already." said Arya.

"I'm pregnant." said Islanzadi quickly. They just stare at her for about a couple of minutes.

"Say something." said Islanzadi. "Are you sure?" asks Arya.

"Yes I checked several times for the pass two days." said Islanzadi. She sees them giving each other a look.

"What are you thinking?"asks Islanzadi. "Well I'm pregnant too." said Arya.

Arya sees her mother giving Eragon a Hungary look like that she wants to fuck him. "You are horny aren't you?" asks Arya. Islanzadi looks surprised that her daughter said that. "Yes I'm horny." said Islanzadi.

"Eragon I want you to fuck my mother." said Arya.

"Are you sure?" asks Eragon. "Yes I'm sure." said Arya. "Ok." said Eragon.

He reached up and framed Islanzadi's face and brought her lips to his in a passionate and lust fueled kiss. Islanzadi returned the kiss and opened her mouth inviting Eragon to slide his tongue into her mouth, which he did.

Cerulean eyes gazed into dark ones as the couples tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths. Islanzadi had her arms wrapped around Eragon's strong muscular back, while Eragon had his hands on Islanzadi's curvy hips.

After what seemed like ages they broke the kiss. Islanzadi took the opportunity to remove her shirt and shorts leaving her in her natural form. Eragon stared in awestruck disbelief at Islanzadi's godlike body.

Everything about her was beautiful from her long black hair and dark eyes. Her smooth flat abdomen on a curvaceous waist with fully formed hips. Her toned thighs and long creamy legs. And to top it off, her ample breasts and that damn attractive smirk of hers.

Islanzadi mentally laughed from seeing his expression. "Y'know you can touch me right" quipped Islanzadi. With that, Eragon immediately grabbed and started to suckle and kiss her breasts. Islanzadi comically rolled her eyes at how quickly he had reacted to her comment.

She suddenly moaned in pleasure when Eragon moved his right hand from her breast down to her womanhood which had begun to wetter from Eragon's constant teasing of her breasts.

Eragon began to tease and prod at her womanhood to tease her. This brought about a blush to her face as she was becoming heavily aroused at his teasing. It also caused her to moan even louder and louder.

Finally Eragon tired of toying with Islanzadi's breasts, and he laid her back on the bed and spread her legs apart. Tayuya knew what was coming next and she braced herself for what she was about to feel as Eragon gripped her folds and spread them apart with his thumbs to see walls of pure wetness making Eragon smirk.

Eragon and he immediately began to furiously attack Islanzadi's womanhood with his tongue which made Islanzadi lose it.

"AAH, AAH, OH FUCK ERAGON AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Islanzadi at the top of her lungs, as he licked and teased her folds. Islanzadi fisted her hands into his hair. Islanzadi then arched her back and it only caused her pleasure to double as she now felt the full effect of the his teasing.

Eragon made sure to run his tongue over every crevice of her soft womanhood to get all of her tasty juices which were like a drug to him because he wanted every last drop of it. Finally Islanzadi couldn't take it anymore as she released onto his tongue as Eragon drank up her delicious fluids.

"Eragon, you're amazing" breathed Islanzadi.

"Ah, it was nothing" He said.

"Oh really" She said as she pointed to his boxer shorts which now looked like a tent with his erection at full strength.

"Well I guess I could be wrong" laughed Eragon as he sat at the edge of the bed with Islanzadi kneeling in front of him.

Islanzadi gripped the edge of Eragon's boxer shorts and pulled them down allowing his member to jut out directly in front of her face.

Islanzadi grabbed his shaft and began to jerk him off. She then trailed her tongue from Eragon's testicles all the way to the tip of his manhood while using her free hand to bounce and toy with his ballsac. She then surprised Eragon by opening her mouth and taking Eragon's cock as far down her throat as possible.

"Oh fuck, Islanzadi that feels good." Eragon said to Islanzadi who all of a sudden stopped.

"If you think that's good, watch this" said Islanzadi who then pressed her ample breasts onto his hardened member, making Eragon's eyes roll into the back of his head. Islanzadi smirked at this as she began to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock while wrapping her lips back around whatever of his cock wasn't covered.

Eragon continued to moan out of pure pleasure as she continued to stroke, suck, and tease his cock. Pretty soon Islanzadi felt the head of his member twitch in her mouth and took that as a sign that he was getting ready to release into her mouth, so she continued her vigorous ministrations on Eragon's manhood.

Finally, Eragon couldn't hold back anymore as he rocketed to his release, and shot his cum into her mouth. Islanzadi licked up all of Eragon's cum and swallowed it whole.

Next Tayuya lay back on the bed and spread her legs apart while Eragon laid on top of her and began to tease the redhead by rubbing his manhood against Islanzadi's folds. This made Islanzadi blush again as Eragon entered her.

Eragon moaned in pleasure at how hot and tight Islanzadi was. When Eragon felt Islanzadi relax her hips he began to pound into her tight womanhood.

Islanzadi moaned as Eragon pummeled his length into her moist inner caverns. The young couple moaned in pleasure as Eragon palmed Islanzadi's breasts, and caressed the jiggling mounds. Eragon slammed his manhood into Islanzadi's core while massaging her breasts simultaneously.

Islanzadi wrapped her arms around Eragon's back as he continued to ram his cock into her pussy. The redhead whimpered while her lover pounded into her warmth as the two pressed their lips together and their tongues began a lust-fueled battle for dominance.

Eragon and Islanzadi licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Islanzadi bucked her hips in perfect sync with Eragon's thrusts as he rammed his length into her warmth.

Eragon broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Islanzadi's tightening womanhood, and the young couple moaned while the former blushed from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rumbled her inner walls.

The young couple gazed into each other's eyes as they both felt a heavy orgasm coming, giving Eragon all the more reason to continue to pound into Islanzadi's warmth. Eventually Islanzadi pussy coiled around his length unleashing a burst of semen into the redheaded female's core.

Eragon took his cum-covered cock out of Islanzadi and rubbed the sweat off his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each other while Islanzadi trailed her finger underneath Eragon's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

"You wanna do another round?" Said Eragon and Islanzadi eagerly accepted. The next moment, Islanzadi stood in front of the bed and held onto it, while Eragon stood behind her and began to rub his cock on her still-wet womanhood making her blush as a result.

Eragon smiled at this as he gave Islanzadi a good sharp spank as he plunged his member back into her pussy and began a new series of thrust into her as Islanzadi held onto the bed as tightly as possible.

Islanzadi worked her hips to match Eragon's thrusts into her hot core as his crotch smacked her ass with him holding onto it for great balance. Islanzadi's breasts heaved from the power of 'Islanzadi s thrusts as the redhead moaned with Eragon as he sent his hardness into her wetness.

Islanzadi's body rocked back and forth with each thrust by Eragon into her heated core, with the sheer speed and force of his thrusts making her arms wobble as Eragon's waist was sent flying rapidly into her plump ass making Islanzadi moan out of pure lust.

Eragon suddenly grabbed Islanzadi's swaying breasts making the beautiful women smirk at him.

She gave a loud moan as Naruto hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy.

Eragon let out a husky growl as he continued to fondle Islanzadi's breasts while sending his cock ramming into her pussy. Eragon then began to nibble at Islanzadi's neck as he concentrated on trying to give her a hickey.

Sweat dripped down both lovers bodies as Eragon continued to pleasure the blackhead woman. As Eragon continued to nibble away at Islanzadi's neck, she reached out and ran her fingers lovingly under Eragon's chin.

Finally Eragon met his success in leaving a blood red hickey on Islanzadi's neck as her walls clamped down on him again unleashing another wave of semen splattering into her insides.

The young couple sweated as Eragon pulled his length out of Islanzadi's wetness and he sat down on the bed to wipe the sweat of his forehead with Islanzadi doing the same while sitting next to him.

As Eragon lay on his back while Islanzadi got on top of him.

"Are you ready for another round." said Islanzadi.

With that Eragon placed his hands on Islanzadi's hips to guide her down onto his manhood.

Islanzadi moaned in pleasure and placed her hands on Eragon's broad shoulders as Eragon began a new series of thrusts into her.

Islanzadi whimpered in pleasure as Eragon's cock jetted into her pussy making Islanzadi's breasts jiggle. Eragon reached up and groped those beautiful mounds and began to suckle them.

Eragon pressed Islanzadi's mounds together and bounced them in his palms. Meanwhile Islanzadi brushed her tongue on Eragon's neck and began tenderly gnawing on it just as he had done to her.

Eragon moaned lustfully at this as Islanzadi nipped away at Eragon's neck while he continued to ram his member into her as her inner walls milked his cock.

Brown eyes met dark ones as the pair continued to work their hips in perfect fuse with each other as Eragon's cock pounded through Islanzadi's folds and once again hit her weak spot.

Eventually, Islanzadi succeeded in leaving a hickey on Eragon's neck just as he had done with her. The pair moaned loudly as they felt themselves about to come at any moment.

Knowing this, Eragon continued to pound vigorously into Islanzadi's pussy until Islanzadi clamped down on him one last time, his seed filling up her womb as a result.

Eragon pulled out of Islanzadi and held her close to him.

"I love you Islanzadi" said Eragon.

"I love you too Eragon" said Islanzadi.

"I hoped you had you fun." asks Arya "Yeah it was amazing." said Islanzadi.

"I hope you arent ready to go to sleep because I want to have a threesome with you both." said Eragon.

They both looked at each other and nodded they head. "Okay lets have some fun." Said Arya.


	3. Mother and daugther togther with Eragon

Eragon quickly sat up and quickly kissed her while wrapping his arms around her backside and holding her close to him. Arya couldn't believe her eyes that Eragon was actually kissing her before she wrapped her arms around him in appreciation of his feelings and returned the kiss as Islanzadi sat back and while she was happy for the two, she couldn't help but feel a part of her wanting to kiss Eragon. Eragon circled his hands on Arya's back and marveled at how amazing her skin was before he moved his left hand to cup her breast, which startled the Arya.

Eragon caressed the large orb of flesh in his hand while Arya moaned blissfully in their kiss before he allowed his other hand to grip Arya's ass before they broke their kiss and Eragon quickly stood up while simultaneously wrapping his left around Arya's waist with his opposing arm doing the same thing with Islanzadi.

The two busty women stood next to Eragon and he suddenly kissed Islanzadi, initially startling her. Arya looked on and understood Eragon may have been doing so just so the her mother wouldn't feel left out and he slid his hand up Arya's waist and cupped her breast again and caressed it carefully, making her moan and he did the same thing to Islanzadi while kissing her. The feeling of both breasts in his hand was a complete dream for him as Islanzadi's tongue found his and they licked the insides of each other's mouth and his reaction was his member growing.

Eragon broke his kiss with Islanzadi and started kissing the underside of Arya's chin while still fondling both their breasts. Arya let out a whimpering moan and pressed her thighs together while Eragon kissed his down from underneath her chin and he started kissing her breasts, kissing around her nipple that was unsurprisingly quickly hardening from Eragon's kiss and soon Eragon sat in the water with Arya sitting on his lap while he fondled her breasts and making his fingers dance about on her hardened nipples while Islanzadi was on her knees in front of them with her right hand helping Eragon toy with her daughters breast while fingering her warmth at the same time while Eragon rubbed his erect hilt on her lower crevices.

"If you two keep groping me like that, I'm eventually gonna…" Arya moaned before she stopped mid-sentence to moan louder as she slowly began to shake her hips while Islanzadi felt Arya's insides.

"You're getting awfully wet, Arya. What do you think, Islanzadi?" Eragon asked as he continued to grope Arya's ever welcoming nipples and Islanzadi kissed her way from Arya's chest all the way down to her womanhood, where she used her index finger and thumb to spread her folds apart to see walls of pure wetness on the inside.

"Eragon, care to get a look at this?" Islanzadi asked.

"Sure thing." Eragon said as he spread Arya's legs apart to lift her off his lap and he set her down on the rug before he got in front of her on his knees and lowered his head down to her womanhood.

"Wow, Arya, you are that wet after all." Eragon chuckled as Islanzadi's put her index finger started to prod her clit.

"Mother!" Arya moaned before Eragon started to prod her womanhood as well while just before he started tracing his tongue around the soaked folds. Arya whimpered as Eragon and Islanzadi started to lick the whole of the area of her pussy. Arya bit her lip as Islanzadi licked her clit while Eragon licked deeply into her moist caverns as he circled his tongue around them and Islanzadi shortly joined him.

Eragon reached his arm up and palmed the breast that was closest to his hand and started to caress it while still licking into her wetness along with Islanzadi. The two circled their tongues around the black-haired woman's wetness and licked all over her womanhood, which was more than she could handle and it made her body wiggle constantly as her breasts started bobbing around as a result.

Suddenly, Eragon reached his other arm back and placed it near her ass only to move it near her pussy and started wriggling his fingers right on top of her folds while he traced his thumb around her womanhood and shortly sank his fingers into her warmth. Islanzadi blushed and started wiggling her hips around as a result.

Eragon let a grin appear on his face while his instincts told him Arya was ready to come just at the right moment and judging by how quick he was moving his fingers in Islanzadi, she was likely to come as well. He and Islanzadi started to lick each other's tongue between the licks of Arya's womanhood and soon both women let out ecstatic moans as Arya came with her fluids pouring out of her and Islanzadi's own fluids drained out of her womanhood and completely covered all of Eragon's fingers. Eragon licked all of Arya's fluids along with Islanzadi before bringing his cum-covered hand to his mouth.

"Islanzadi, Arya, you two taste just too good for me." Eragon complimented as Arya and Islanzadi both panted as the latter looked at Eragon's member and Arya couldn't believe her eyes at how tall and hard the erection was.

"_It's so big." Arya_ thought.

"_Marvelous." Islanzadi_ thought at the same time before licking her lips before crawling to Eragon and then made him lay back by putting herself over him and she smirked as she reached down behind her and gripped his member before she gestured for Arya to crawl next her which she did.

"You're awfully hard, aren't you, Eragon?" Islanzadi seductively said with her calm voice and Eragon chuckled.

"Yeah." Eragon plainly said as Islanzadi placed her hand over Arya's and guided it to Eragon's cock and wrapped her fingers around it. As Arya stroke his member carefully, causing him to moan in pure bliss as Arya rubbed his hilt with just her hand that was already on it and Islanzadi joined in by constricting her hand on the unwrapped part of his member and locked fingers with Arya over it. The two then began to lick both sides of Eragon's hardness and he groaned happily as Arya licked the very top of his manhood with her tongue skillfully while Islanzadi did the same with her tongue licking around him.

Islanzadi suddenly stopped and held up her breasts and she clamped them around Eragon's member, both startling him along with Arya and making his eyes turn white as she started to rub her breasts on his length slowly and teased him by rubbing her nipples on his shaft.

Arya, seeing how pleasured Eragon looked, pressed her own breasts against the little bit of that his member that wasn't covered by Islanzadi's breasts and Eragon groaned pleasurably again by both women started rubbing their breasts together on his member and his eyes went as white as the moon in response before he started to thrust into the center of both mounds and his cock had never felt so good before.

Islanzadi and Arya stroked their breasts on Eragon's member and his thrusts hit both their nipples and made the mounds followed his every single move and Arya took the entire top of his member inside her mouth and hungrily licked the head of it slowly as Islanzadi began her own licks on Eragon's shaft.

Arya found the taste of Eragon's member so delightful and tasty so much that she barely could control herself from rapidly licking him and both his thrusts and groans only encouraged her to keep it up. Islanzadi rubbed her nipples against Arya's on Eragon's member that was comfortably sandwiched by the two massive mounds.

"_Someone please tell me I'm not dreaming." Eragon_ thought in pure pleasure as he continued on with his powerful thrusts that made both of the mounds jiggle and heave on his erect length while the combination of Arya's hot mouth and soft breasts on his member made it feel like it was ready to come on impact and Islanzadi doing the same thing had the same impact on him. "No you are not dreaming Eragon." said Arya in his head.

Arya kept circling her tongue around the top of his cock that was momentarily getting ready to release.

Islanzadi and Arya's breasts rubbed against each other and the latter continued with her tongue brushing the space of Eragon's member that wasn't covered by either breasts until he groaned and his thrusts retired just as he unleashed a wild amount of semen that exploded into Arya's mouth, making her head move back a couple of times as he came into her mouth.

"_This is so tasty." Arya_ thought since the cum tasted so good to her and she uncontrollably opened her mouth and some of the cum in her mouth along with some of it that was still dripping down Eragon's member came out trailing down came vanished into both cleavages and Islanzadi took the opportunity to lick the head of Eragon's member and enjoy the taste of his cum before she framed Arya's face and pressed her lips against Arya's and kissed her daughters face.

Arya froze at the thought of her mother kissing her and couldn't move as Islanzadi started licking the inside of her mouth and Arya shortly did the same as they licked the cum left on each other's tongue and they sat up next and freed Eragon's member from their soft mounds as they unlocked lips and the sight of it was quite a show for Eragon as he sat up.

"Man_. This is hot." Eragon_ thought before Arya and Islanzadi turned their attention on him and their eyes fell down on his erect member which, by now, had a small amount of foreskin sticking out of it.

"Well, Eragon, you're awfully hard." Islanzadi said.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Eragon chuckled as he noticed Arya.

"Arya, would you do the honors?" Eragon said to Hinata as he gestured towards her lustfully and she looked hungrily at the size of his member and slowly nodded in acceptance.

Suddenly, Arya found herself on her back and Eragon was on top of her with Islanzadi sitting on her knees right next to the pair.

Eragon smiled at her and started teasing her womanhood by rubbing his cock on her womanhood and she started moaning as he entered her warmth.

Arya moaned loudly as Eragon began a barrage of thrusts that made her breasts jiggle around as Eragon gritted his teeth from how hot her walls felt as he pounded forward into her pussy. The black-haired Queen moaned loudly as Eragon's thrusts caused Arya to lifted her legs in the air and bent them in a form so she could buck her hips as his manhood slammed in and out powerfully.

Islanzadi then crawled over Arya so her pussy was just over her face and in a moment of pure arousal, the latter started licking her mother's wet womanhood and Islanzadi blushed as she felt Arya's tongue wriggle the inside of her core and Eragon then placed his hands on Arya's heaving mounds and caressed them with his fingers on her hardened nipples and toyed with them while Islanzadi placed her hand on Eragon's face lovingly as the two leaned closer to each other and lock lips while he reached up and cup her right breast.

Eragon and Islanzadi licked each other's tongues in their kiss while the former caressed both breasts that were in his hands and he kept his thrusts strong as Arya's body followed his every movement since her breasts bobbed around in Eragon's palm as he squeezed it and pinched her hardened nipples, making her whimper and moan underneath Islanzadi's womanhood.

Eragon caressed and toyed with both breasts in his hand while Islanzadi stroked her thumb on his cheek and he broke the kiss to lower his head down to Islanzadi's chest as he moved his hand to cup Arya's other breast so he could kiss Islanzadi's bosom and constantly taste her heaving nipples. Arya still licked into Islanzadi's wetness as her own pussy was pummeled into and her walls had already started to tighten on Eragon the second he was inside her body and she could come at any moment.

Arya continued to buck her hips as Eragon teased her erect nipples by pressed all of his fingers against her bouncing nipples that bobbed around on her chest back and forward while she licked deeply into the warmth that she found delicious.

Islanzadi held Eragon's head to her bosom as he licked the inside and she moaned from how hot Eragon and Arya's tongue felt on her body and she whimpered as Eragon began to bite tenderly into the mound closest to his face and she ran her fingers through his hair while he pounded directly into Arya's pussy. Arya continued licking into Islanzadi in a pattern that went from licking her clit to licking the inside of her warmth once more.

Eragon kneaded Arya's breasts and pressed them together as he pressed his thumbs into her nipples and twirled them around delicately and his member felt like it was ready to burst open and Arya's moan insinuated the very same thing and Eragon kissed Islanzadi's heart and so kissed the underside of her face.

Arya whimpered as her walls yanked Eragon's length forward and made it unleashed a tidal wave of semen into her body as she made Islanzadi come just one second later she moaned as she helped Eragon fondle Arya's breasts. The trio panted as Islanzadi got off Arya's mouth as she wiped the cum off her face and Eragon's member pulled out of her body, making a trail of semen come pouring out of her body as they caught their breaths as Eragon leaned his head down to kiss Arya's cheek, which she appreciated.

"Arya, Islanzadi, you are both truly amazing." Eragon said as Arya and Islanzadi smiled at him.

"You're amazing too, Eragon." Arya proudly said.

"I agree and it looks like you still have some strength." Islanzadi said as she gestured to Eragon's member that still stood tall and powerful.

"Yep." Eragon said as he noticed Islanzadi stand up and a few drips of her cum came falling from between her legs and he quickly stood up and got behind her.

"Eragon?" Islanzadi said as Eragon gently gripped her elbows from behind and she turned her head for him to kiss her as he slid his member through the v of her legs and rubbed it against her crotch to tease her and he succeeded as he felt her wetness seep onto his manhood and he entered the warmth and Islanzadi moaned as she felt Eragon's hardness entering her curvy form. Eragon smiled and plunged his manhood forward into Islanzadi's pussy.

He let out a husky growl as he felt how warm her innards were and to boot, he still mentally felt some of the warmth Arya had left on him. Islanzadi moaned as she leaned her upper body forward and her breasts dangled forward as they heaved over and over while Eragon held onto her elbows and pounded forward into her warmth, making her ass tap against his waist and he marveled at how fantastic her skin felt.

"_He's so hard."_ Islanzadi thought to herself as she moaned loudly as Eragon drove his hips forward while holding onto her forearms as she closed her eyes and shortly pitted her own hips against Eragon's in a perfect tandem as he wriggled his cock on the inside of her body before he temporarily let go of her elbows and held her breasts in his hands and kneaded them together as he growled huskily growled as he rubbed her bouncing mounds together, making her heavy shoulder blades feel less heavy as he started licking her neck and enjoyed the feeling of her soft and supple skin while slamming his member in the tight but welcoming warmth.

"Eragon!" Islanzadi moaned as she battled her hips against Eragon's and he eventually went from licking her neck to kissing her lower jaw as he pounded his length into her and she fell forward and Eragon smirked as he fell back into the water and with his manhood still inside Islanzadi, she fell back too.  
Islanzadi landed on Eragon's lap and moaned as he restarted his thrusts immediately as he cupped the underside of her breasts and twisted her nipples around while her soft ass bounced on his lap as his pulsing member.

Eragon pounded forward into Islanzadi while he endlessly fondled her breasts by palming them and toying with her heaving nipples while she bucked her hips, making her insides shake and grind his member that pummeled rapidly into them. Eragon sat up and he started kissing her cheek again while still pounding into her warmth.

"Islanzadi, I'm almost ready!" Eragon growled.

"I am as well, Eragon!" Islanzadi moaned in response as she fell back and faced him so they could kiss as they had sex and they licked the inside of each other's mouths just before Islanzadi's womanhood grabbed onto Eragon's pummeling erection and yanked it to allow an explosive amount of semen to come splattering out of it and fly about inside of her in multiple directions and come oozing out of her body a moment later. The two panted and kissed each other as Arya waited patiently and Eragon whispered into her ear and she smiled and nodded as they looked at the black-haired Queen.

"Oh, Arya, come here." Eragon called as he tapped his still erection and shook it at Arya, who blushed.

"Islanzadi?" Eragon said as Islanzadi got up and keeled behind Arya only to surprise her by sliding her hands underneath her legs and lifted her in the air by spreading them apart.

"Mother?" Arya yelped as Islanzadi smiled and held her in the air as she carried her over to Eragon and keeled down to drop her and she landed on Eragon with her womanhood taking him in her once again and he growled as he cupped Arya's breasts and squeezed them. Arya moaned and started wiggling her hips as she grinded Eragon's cock inside of her.

"Eragon!" Arya moaned.

"Well, Arya, you're an awfully naughty woman to be moving your hips like that." Eragon teased.

"That's true!" Arya moaned as she realized that Eragon was right since he was not even moving his lower body and soon he let Islanzadi sit over his face so he could lick the insides of her still-wet womanhood and he soon began to do vast thrusts into Arya, making her breasts jiggle in his palms. Eragon licked into Islanzadi's womanhood with his skilled tongue with Arya riding his cock.

Arya moaned along with Islanzadi and pressed her lips against her daughters while the two caressed each other's breasts while allowing their heaving nipples to hit each other rapidly. Eragon felt like he was in heaven and Islanzadi's tongue clashed with Arya's as she helped Eragon toy with Arya's breasts. Eragon licked deeply into Islanzadi's wetness with Arya's feeling the breasts only adding to the wetness for Eragon. Soon, Eragon stopped licking Islanzadi's pussy and the pounding into Arya's pussy.

"Arya, Islanzadi, I know this is sudden but I can't take much more." Eragon cautioned.

"Us neither!" Arya and Samui both answered as Eragon began both his thrusts and licks as Islanzadi and Arya both continued groping each other's breasts until Eragon caused both of them to come as he buried his fingers into Arya's tits with all his might.

"Eragon!" The two women moaned as they came and went back to licking the insides of each other's mouth. Eragon, Arya, and Islanzadi panted for a while before separating and lying in the water to relax and they all yawned and Eragon carried both women and their clothes to the bedroom. Inside the room, he laid them down and Arya gestured for Eragon to sleep in the middle and that is where he placed himself and looked at his watch, which flashed Twelve a.m.

"I think we should get some sleep, what do you think?" asks Eragon. "Yeah we should." said Arya. Islanzadi nodded her head.


End file.
